Prior art comprises an apparatus for moving the forks of forklift trucks, comprising a fixed frame that in use is mounted on the front part of a forklift truck and which has distinct pairs of guides on which respective pads slide on which the forks are mounted. In particular, a pair of guides is provided for the pads of the more external pair of guides and a further pair of guides for the pads of the more internal pair of guides.
Apparatuses are further known in which the external forks are mounted on profiled elements that act as a guide and support for internal forks or, —viceversa—in which the internal forks are mounted on profiled elements that act as a guide or support for the external forks.
Prior-art apparatuses have the drawback of having a certain overall dimensions in height or depth and, therefore, such apparatuses considerably limit the working zone visible for an operator sitting on the forklift truck.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to improve known apparatuses.
A further object is to find an apparatus for auxiliary tools of forklift trucks that provides better visibility of the work zone.